The Dark Wanderer
by Renaya
Summary: Its a year since the fall of Zelos and now that Arcadia is safe the trio began to re-evaluate their lives. But what happens when the mysteries of the old world push their bonds to the limit and the appearance of a strange duo turn their world upside down
1. Heroes of Arcadia

**Chapter 1 **

**Heroes of Arcadia **

_On the deck of the Delphinus. _

"It's over…" called Aika to Vyse, Fina and Enrique, a smile rising on her upon her face. "Yes, it is" whispered Fina hiding her face from her friends, a tear pricking her emerald eyes as she stared over at the silver moon.

Enrique smiled in relief that the day had ended well on their part.

"We defeated Zelos" cheered Vyse giving Aika a hi-five. "What is that" yelled Enrique, but before Vyse, Aika and Fina could look up the Delphinus shook vigorously as a large silver sphere hit the metal framework of the deck leaving a large crater in it.

The sphere morphed into a twisted silver figure with long arms but no legs were present. It seemed to just hover above the ground. It turned around to face them and all four of them were shocked to see Ramirez' crippled body welded into it.

"Ramirez?!" Vyse yelled, anger displayed all over his face, his muscles flinched as he reached for his cutlasses. "Wrong again Rogue, I am the almighty Zelos. I am no longer the one you call Ramirez. He sacrificed himself to awaken me" Zelos smiled, although it had somewhat become more bitter causing a shiver to flow up Vyse' spine. Drawing a shimmering silver blade from Ramirez' sheath and pointing it towards Vyse, Zelos called in an eerie voice "Prepare to fight rogue."

"Bring it on!" Vyse' responded as he drew forth his Volrik blade and cutlass and pointed them towards Ramirez' unearthly body. "Your confidence will be your downfall." came Zelos cold hearted reply, "But it will just make it more pleasurable for me to see your lifeless corpse lay at my feet."

"Are you gonna make the first move or shall I?" roared Vyse, unable to control his anger any longer. Zelos chuckled, with an eerie look on his face as he raised his head to stare Vyse eye to eye... "Now you shall feel the wrath of Zelos! You shall suffer for all eternity!!! I will feast on your souls!"

And with that Zelos turned to face Fina and yelled "hargh, come to me Fina, come to the dark side. Silver Nightmare" Fina looked horrified by what he had just said so much that she did not see the strings that ran along the floor of the ship, coming towards her. Her body became taught as the strings took effect on her body and she was cast into darkness only to return to the deck of the Delphinus but the loving features on her face had faded. She turned to face Vyse who was looking towards her and cast 'Lunar Glyph' pressuring his body into stone. He called out to her his arm extended before he gave into the spells power.

"Fina snap out of it!" yelled Aika across the deck "Zelos is only using you!" The attack wore off and Fina stood her eyes cast upon what she had been ordered to do. She quickly regained her thoughts telling herself it was not her fault Zelos who had used her body to hurt the others; there was nothing she could do about it.

But one thing she could do was heal Vyse, quickly before Zelos noticed that she had recovered she cast 'Curia' on her friend. Vyse collapsed to the floor trying to get his breath Fina knelt down and helped him up.

"Good to have you back," he whispered smiling up at her. Vyse got up onto his feet and the two exchanged smiles before Vyse turned his concentration to Zelos who was busy fighting Enrique and Aika. He stood behind him and yelled "Let's this end!"

Ramirez was quickly alerted by Vyse voice and turned to face him. But it was too late Vyse had already begun to attack with 'Pirates Wrath'. All Zelos could do was roar in agony as he felt the immense pain rack his body as the Blue Rogue's blades pierced his body in swift precision. He could not believe the speed in which he attacked and there was no way he could counter it.

Aika seeing that the group was injured from Zelos' previous attacks quickly cast 'Sacrum' on the group whilst Enrique pulled an 'Aura of Valour' out of his pockets and cast it above his head.

Upon realizing this Vyse called to the others "Now's are chance to strike whilst he's down." Quickly the four stood in the four compass points around Zelos' paining body, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Prophecy!" called Vyse "In dire need" he yelled casting his blade into the middle of the four over Ramirez' body. "We call fourth" came Aika's triumphant reply as she cast her boomerang into the centre, next to Vyse'. "The power" replied Enrique in a much more subtle tone as he placed his sword next to the two childhood companions' weapons.

"Of the ancients" called Fina a serious look upon her brow as she guided Cupil to join the others possessions that were cast upwards above Zelos.

"To battle our foe" called Vyse a bright emerging at the peak of their weapons. Their bodies began to head towards the Silver moon leading the attack was Enrique who was followed closely by the two girls and finally by Vyse who had been demoted to stay in last for this certain part of the attack. Their bodies broke down into concentrated forms of light and embodied themselves in the silver moon which was now under their command. The ground began to rumble as the moon headed towards the Delphinus on a collision course. Zelos' could only stare in horror as he saw the gigantic moon heading towards him, there was no way to escape this attack, for its radius was just too big.

A source of pure light engulfed his body, he screamed in pain until it suddenly halted and the sound was not again heard. The four separated their bodies from the silver moon as it headed back into the sky, and returned to the deck of the Delphinus which had surprisingly not been in any way damaged by the attack.

All that remained of Ramirez and Zelos was the crater that they had made earlier and a small silver crystal that lay helplessly on the floor of the deck.

"It's finally over…" murmured Fina; the four of them were now joined by Gilder and Drachma who had watched the assault from the bridge.

Vyse walked over to the small silver crystal and picked it up he held it in the palm of his hand and turned to face Fina and said.

"Fina, Ramirez lived in the skies and died in the skies," he smiled and continued to say "We sailors. When one of us dies it is customary to return the body to the sky. Would you mind if we did the same for Ramirez?" Fina smiled at Vyse and nodded. "No, please go ahead."

Vyse walked to the side of the deck and looked down at the small crystal in his hand and said "Ramirez may you rest in peace."

And with that Vyse threw the stone over the edge of the Delphinus, the small stone jingling as it escaped out of his grasp and made its way out towards the sky.

The crews' attention was diverted when the large rumbling sounds of Soltis breaking up caught their attention. The continent began to slowly make its way back into the deep sky of which it had come from.

The Delphinus hovered above the wreckage and watched it as it fell into the grasp of eternal darkness once more. Fina clutched onto the bars of the ship and watched her ancestors' home sink below the clouds. "Soltis! It's gone," whispered Aika as she and Vyse moved closer towards Fina. Fina closed her eyes and tears began to prick her delicate eyes as she whispered. "Goodbye Ramirez.." The wind gently blowing in her face.

The trio looked down at the vortex until Aika turned around and alerted their attention. "Well what's next.?" she asked smiling at the others "We've already sailed around the world. and there's no use for the moon crystals anymore."

Vyse smiled at what she had said and replied. "Since when did we need a reason to sail Aika? We're still young. Who knows what kind of trouble we can still get ourselves into?" Aika placed her elbow on Vyse shoulder grinning, saying. "Hahaha so Captain Vyse. Where do we go from here?" she said nudging him slightly.

Fina cleared her throat and the two stared at her expectantly.

"Vyse, Aika" she muttered "I have something to ask of you both."

She smiled and looked up blushing slightly. "I would be honoured if you would let me continue to sail with you." Vyse looked at her and smiled. "We wouldn't have it any other way." he admitted...

Aika leaped towards Fina her arms open and hugged her tightly before they joined hands and lifted them up to reach each others face, and Aika blurted "Of course you can sail with us Fina!!!" "Thank you," replied Fina nodding and smiling at her friend.

Gilder then Interrupted with a wry smile on his face. "Well, well. it's all so touching." Aika and Fina turned to face them one hand still clasped in each others grasp. "Why don't you all come with us?" asked Aika. Gilder grinned sheepishly. "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea, but I should probably return to my ship. My men are probably going crazy without me." A cheeky grin still on his face. "I'll return to the Claudia and continue my search for…" he paused, "the good life."

Drachma then said "I've decided I want to be a fisherman again, I want to live my life in peace out of respect for Jack... and for Rhaknam.

Vyse turned to face the Valuan Prince and said "So Enrique what do you want to do?" Enrique placed his hand across his chest and lent slightly forward and said "I must return to Valua, someone needs to organize the survivors and start rebuilding," a smile perched on his face.

The trio nodded at the requests of their allies and Vyse said still smiling. "I understand.. Good luck everyone!"

A familiar voice belonging to Daigo called. "Hey what about us?"

The trio looked up to see the fleet of ships under Vyse' control.

A feminine voice from the Primrose then called. "Yes, what about us? Aren't we your friends, too? Why should they get all the attention?"

Centime stood at the lookout tower of the Iron Clad. He smiled and said, "Clara please, we just saved the World together. Can't you just enjoy the moment?"

Captain Dyne on board the Albatross II turned to face Vyse and said,

"Son I be honored if you called me Dad from now on." Gordo interrupted as he sat in his ship in front of the dining table.

"Hey where can we get some food around here?" Baltor on board the Blackbeard II laughed in agreement with Gordo, "Aye! The big guy has a point! I think this calls for a party!" Back on the deck of Delphinus' Vyse said laughing. "Hahaha, I never thought I'd agree with Baltor."

And with that Vyse lifted his hand, a serious look upon his face as he yelled smiling. "Alright everyone back to Crescent Isle for the biggest feast in history!" "Aye, Aye!" came the overwhelming reply.

All of the fleet headed northeast to Crescent Isle, the Delphinus leading it, as they headed toward the sunset.

The next morning it was a beautiful day on Crescent Isle for a wedding. Moegi and Enrique exchanged vows. Two weeks past and the world slowly begun to get itself back on its feet, giving hope to the people of it to keep going. All was peaceful above the clouds, friends were reunited, cities were rebuilt and hearts were mended.


	2. From the diary of a hero

**Chapter 2 – From the diary of a hero**

Three lunar cycles ago I could have never imagined how different my life would be now. Back then I was just an ordinary air pirate... Well as normal as you can be with a famous father. I lived on a small island with my lifelong friend Aika or the fiery red head as my dad would call her.

We lived on our small island blissfully unaware of the adventures and dangers that lay ahead of us. I still remember the day everything changed, the day we met her, the day we met Fina.

Fina, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. I know I will never forget that day and even now as I hold the ring I offered to her in my hands I still remember how she looked that night and it still takes my breath away.

I don't usually write in this diary. It was a gift from her but I've never been one to write my thoughts down on paper. But after the events of the last few weeks I feel I need some way to vent my feelings and reflect upon my actions.

You see our apparent 'happy ever after' never lasted that long. A trio suggests three and therefore one of us was always going to be left out. After the death of Zelos and the collapse of Soltis me, Aika and Fina endeavoured on a lot of projects including the development of Crescent Isle to improve living conditions for all the crew and also building a new ship after Enrique asked for the Delphinus back.

For all of us and especially Fina it was the beginning of a journey much more personal. Now that Arcadia was safe and at peace we all began to search for our own place and purpose in the world. Aika and I contented ourselves to returning to our old air pirate ways to find treasure and sieve out any last corrupt souls in the world. Fina was happy to go along with our ways at first as she tried to get over her first love Ramirez but after a year like this she began to wonder more and more about her own path.

I can't blame her for this, she wasn't raised the same way me and Aika were, the way of an air pirate was never her choice and after some time she finally let me hear what her choice was. She wanted to travel each corner of the world and discover it secrets and for this part she was satisfied travelling with me and Aika. However she had also decided she wanted a family and see what it would have been like to have been part of an Arcadian family.

So I told her how I felt. I may have only just turned nineteen but I wanted a family of my own one day so I didn't see the harm in it at the time. That was before I found out Aika still had feelings for me. But by then it was too late I was intoxicated by Fina and I couldn't stop. We both felt guilty for what we were doing but we just couldn't give it all up. We loved each other but didn't want to lose our friend. So we kept it completely secret and carried on our daily lives as if we were still our usual trio.

After 6 months I knew I could easily spend my life with Fina and proposed. I think this triggered more guilt for her as she turned me down and that night she told Aika everything.

I don't blame her. The guilt for both of us was getting to breaking point and Aika suspicions were growing. I didn't believe things could go on like that forever, nor did I want them too.

The next day Aika left Crescent Isle on the Little Jack leaving only a note to explain her absence. She stated we had broken her heart, our friendship and her trust and she needed to be alone so she could sort herself out.

Fina avoided me completely and a week later she left too for Valua also leaving me only leaving me a note saying she was sorry but she needed to find her own path and try and find Aika.

So I was left alone on the island I had hoped would act as the place where each of us could raise our families and grow old together as three best friends. I still had so much work to do so I decided to bury myself in work to keep my mind off Fina and Aika, that plan worked during the day, but when the night came and my body was wracked in pain from pushing it so hard all I could was think of both of them and what they were doing.

And here I am, alone with only the candle light as my best friend in front of me is my ticket back into their lives. It is my invitation to the official opening ceremony of New Valua, I know Fina will be there as this is the event she has been working toward and Aika has never been one to turn down an invitation to a party. It's been six months. That was long enough for us to become heroes and time for us to break our apparent unbreakable bound. Hopefully six months apart will have been enough to begin making amends, or at least I hope…


	3. Back to the skies

**Chapter 3 – Back to the Skies**

"It's been six months" uttered Vyse. "I wonder how much they've have changed?" Lying back on the deck of the Claudius Vyse looked up at the blue sky passing him by as the ship sailed towards Valua.

"You taken to speaking to yourself a lot Vyse?" interrupted a familiar voice "Talking to himself! Talking to himself" crowed a memorable green parrot. Vyse laughed and turned his head "Not that often no thankfully" he replied closing his eyes "Thanks for lift anyway Gilder. You've saved my neck here" he continued.

"Haha" laughed Gilder, "Wouldn't be the first time now would it?" Vyse merely smiled in response returning to his thoughts. "Hey now Vyse" spoke Gilder walking over the side of the deck near to where was lying down "If you think Aika and Fina might have changed then you should look at yourself. You certainly don't look like the same guy that you did six months ago." Vyse sat up and looked over at his friend "I guess not" he replied running his hand through his long mop of hair.

"When was the last time you cut your hair?" asked Gilder "looks like it hasn't been since they left" he commented pointing to the small ponytail adorning the back of Vyse's head. "I haven't actually…" he answered "Guess I've just been too busy".

"Heh I'll believe that this time" responded Gilder "You've bulked out a bit so I guess you've been doing a lot of the rebuild work on crescent isle?" he asked. "Yea" responded Vyse "Izmael and Kirala have been busy with the rebuilding in Valua and Nasrad, they have dropped by when they can to lend a hand but overall I've been doing most of the rebuilding on my own."

"Harsh but there is definitely plenty of building work needed everywhere at present" answered Guilder taking a cracker out of his pocket to feed Willy. Vyse nodded, got to his feet and took a spot near Gilder. Leaning back against the ships rails he looked over the side into the darkness below.

"How are things with you and Clara then?" Vyse asked sarcastically. "Oh don't even go there Vyse" answered Gildersighing and running his hand down his face. "I give that woman one date hoping she'll stop hassling me, and now she wants more". Vyse laughed "She won't give up you know?" Gilder sighed and shrugged "I'm not ready to settle down yet, now I've saved the world so many beautiful women have come out of hiding and are ours for the taking" said Gilder patting Vyse on the shoulder.

"Not for me" said Vyse turning around and resting his back against the ship railings. Gilder smiled "Still smitten over Aika and Fina aye?" Vyse smiled "I don't think so anymore, I just want my friends bac" he answered honestly.

Gilder sighed "I guess that is one way we will always be different Vyse." and shrugged before his grin extended "But I guess that leaves more of the beautiful women to me".

Vyse just smiled and directed his eyes to the sky. "We are different there Gilder, I just have never fancied sleeping around". Gilder looks perplexed "How do you know if you haven't tried it Vyse?" he said jokingly. "I don't see women the way you do Gilder, I guess that's just how my dad brought up" responded Vyse a serious tone to his voice.

Gilder shrugged and walked to the middle of the deck "Ah well your loss Vyse, no wonder your so tense if you don't get your rocks off every once and a while". "Heh life isn't all about sex and adventures Gilder" responded Vyse his tone calm and composed.

"Maybe not Vyse but it sure makes it interesting" Gilder let out a hearty laugh and patted his friend on the shoulder "Enough of this anyway, if you want to settle down at your age, good for you. But if you ever want me to show you my world then you only need to ask" he grinned and continued "Anyway you'd best get ready to port." Vyse smiled "We'll see how things go" he replied and patted Gilder firmly on the back in response and walked toward the entrance of the ship.

Gilder stood there watching as the clouds passed by "More to life than sex and adventures huh?" he closed his eyes and thought _you'll have to prove that to me Vyse._

****

"Preparing to dock!" one of the crew of the Claudia yelled. "Bring her in gently men!" responded Gilder. Vyse stood on the ships deck watching as the city came closer and closer into his view. He hoped that they were there, and he hoped everything could go back to how it was before

As always in Valua the only lights that illuminated the city were those the street lamps and homes scattered around the city accompanied by the occasional bolt of lightning that helped to illuminate any stray debris that was still around from the fall of old Valua over a lunar cycle ago.

Vyse did his best to focus on the docks, hoping that they would be there waiting for him as they always did when they parted for long journeys. As the Claudia pulled into port Vyse jumped onto the port and began to help the dockworkers pull the ship in and secure it. He couldn't help but look around to see if they were there.

In the distance he could see the new Valuan palace, it was more like one of the houses in upper city that used to be in old Valua, but it was typical of Enrique not to make a big fuss. He smiled realising that Aika and Fina weren't coming and shook his head for getting his hopes us.

"Vyse!" came a distant call almost shrouded by a strong rumble of thunder. Looking around a clear bolt of lightning illuminated the path in front of him leading toward the palace and in the distance he could see them, his two best friends running to meet him.

He smiled wholeheartedly for the first time since they had left and raised his hand to wave at his friends. He had missed them so much, all he had to do know was hope that they felt the same so they could move forward and become like the heroic trio they had been a year ago.


	4. Seeing you again

**Seeing you again…**

The Claudia pulled into port alongside several Valuan armada ships. Jumping down onto the suspended walkway Vyse couldn't help but grin as he saw his old friends running toward him. They really had changed Aika was wearing her usual Yellow garb but her hair hung freely around the middle of her back seeming to dance as she ran toward to him. Her arms now adorned with intricate tribal markings obviously from her time spent in Ixa'Taka.

Vyse was unsure if he could look directly at Fina without reliving the pain she put him through, deciding to put his feelings to the test he diverted his gaze to the young Silvite as both girls bounded over the last hurdle and were now making their way down the same walkway he was on, both of them smiling happily.

Fina no longer wore her pirate garb; she was wearing a pink of the shoulder day dress that perfectly complimented her pale skin and blonde hair which had grown down past her shoulders. A small blue headband and light gold earrings acted as her only personal decorations. Aika and Fina couldn't have looked more like polar opposites at that time, Fina looking as if she had fully adapted to life in new Valua, while Aika looked as if she could be just as happy running freely through the forests of Ixa'Taka as she would on the decks of an airship.

Opening her arms Vyse could see a tear pricking at the corner of Aika's eyes. "Vyse!" she called diving into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Vyse I've missed you so much" she cried into his chest. Vyse wrapped his arms around his childhood friend "I've missed you too Aika…" he uttered squeezing her lightly. Fina hung back smiling at her friends "Good to see you again Vyse" she uttered. Vyse lifted his head but avoided directly staring at her "It's good to have us all together again…" he replied, the feeling of her emerald eyes burning on his skin.

"What have you done to yourself!?" began Aika her tone of shock as she moved around him prodding and poking. "You've actually got muscles now!" teased Aika. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" growled Vyse turning his head away from her. "Ahahaha" Aika creased down to her knees "You have a ponytail" she said pointing. Fina began to giggle "I never thought you would grow your hair Vyse". Vyse growled again "I've had enough to do so cutting my hair wasn't a priority!" causing Aika to laugh louder. "Anyway you're covered in tattoos Aika, I think that is a bit more of a dramatic change". Aika wiped a tear from her eye "This ink isn't permanent; it'll fade before the ball if I don't top it up" Vyse grinned "Wussed out of getting a proper one aye?" Aika blushed and pouted "NO! I'm not an Ixa'ness so they wouldn't use the permanent ink until I was officially inducted into the clan". Vyse laughed "Fine I'll believe you" causing Aika to punch his arm "Oww! They're like rocks" Vyse grin grew "What happens when you do most lots of building work for six months".

Before Aika could respond Gilder leant over the side of the deck "Hello ladies" he called winking at his friends "Hi Gilder" they responded in unison looking up and smiling at him "Ahh women every port" he teased causing Aika and Fina to protest. "Anyway we are heading out now, I'll catch up with you at the ball" he announced before waving and heading back inside the ship. "Seeya Gilder and thanks again" called Vyse after him.

When Vyse turned to face his old friends again, their faces looked less warm than they had a moment ago. A perplexed look grew on his face as his friends walked closer to him again "We've got a lot to discuss don't we?" Aika's rhetorical question left him unsure how to respond but he was unable to deny the tugging feeling in his chest. He had enjoyed their light banter but he knew how much they needed to talk about before they put the last year behind them. "Yea" he responded his head dropping to look at the floor. "Let's head back to the palace then" began Fina "It's better than standing out here" she said rubbing her arms, obviously feeling cold. Vyse nodded still trying to avoid direct eye contact with her "Lets go then" he spoke roughly picking up his things as the three of them walked up to the palace, Vyse taking the lead as the two women followed behind.

***

The new Valuan palace could easily be mistaken for what would have been a nobles home in old Valua. It was much less elaborate, a three story building surrounded by a good amount of land in the centre of the city. The building had two side wings and a large central wing. Armed guards were on patrol outside but civilians were free to walk right up to the front doors of the palace, very different from the old kingdom. Walking inside Vyse was awestruck by the large open hallway, it was probably the largest room he had ever seen, and he was expecting the central wing to be broken up into a great amount of rooms, not be comprised of one large one.

Fina and Aika giggled "This is the cities 'common' room Vyse" spoke Fina unable to hide her smile "Enrique and Moegi wanted a space that could be used for most of the cities events such as the opening ceremony". Vyse looked around at the grand marble floor and red silk curtains. It looked a lot like what Enrique had described the old palace throne room to look like. To one side there was a grand staircase that led up onto a small hallway that connected all of the palaces three wings. On the left wall was a large painting of the royal crest of Valua and the right hand side was an elaborate wooden stage with golden coloured curtain backdrops. "Snap out of it Vyse" chirped Aika "You'll see this place again at least a few times". Vyse merely nodded "Well lead the way then" he responded still looking around. Taking the lead Fina and Aika headed over to the opposite side of the room and began to transcend the large staircase.

***

The trio headed into one of the side studies near the towering staircase they had ascended up to the first floor. The large elaborate windows and draped curtains lit dimly by the faint electric lights. The room was typical of Enrique it was just like the Delphinus yet less elaborate, he obviously took inspiration from old Valua when designing the palace.

"Vyse" waved Aika gesturing to the sofa opposite Fina while she sat in the small armchair to their side, her legs extended over one of the arms. Sitting down he began to dread the conversation they were about to have. He had so much to say but would they want to hear it? Would they be thinking the same way as him? From their interactions at the docks it at least seemed that they both wanted to make amends.

"I'm sorry" he began looking over at Aika "I'm really sorry for hurting you Aika" he had wanted to say that to her for so long and as her smile rose he could feel as huge weight being lifted from him. "Right now I think it's more the case that you two need to discuss things" replied Aika. Vyse cast his eyes down to the ground. He had so much he wanted to say to Fina but at that moment he didn't know what to tell her, she had broken his heart and he was scared to even look at her in case seeing her would make him want her back. Aika sighed "Fina tell him what you told me…" Vyse didn't look up but he heard his past love take in a deep breath. "Vyse, I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did…" Vyse grunted turning his head away. Aika shot him a stare before crossing her arms across her chest. "Vyse I did love you, but when you proposed I realised what I could lose in both you and Aika and I got scared…" he could hear her stutter, he knew she was about to cry "I didn't want to be alone again" she uttered. "Fina…" he whispered "You broke my heart". Fina began to cry "But I know now because of what I lost, because I let our secret relationship go on for so long. It shouldn't have happened even if did love you". Aika got up from her chair placing her hand briefly on Vyse shoulder before she headed over to the young Silvite placing her arms around her shoulders.

"We all lost a lot that day" began Aika trying to soothe Fina. "I lost my friends because I let my heart lead my actions instead of seeing that the two of you were happy together…" her smile fell "but I guess I didn't want to be your third wheel, even if no matter which way a relationship happened between the three of us, one of us would always be left out." Vyse nodded lifting his head to briefly stare at his two best friends. Fina wiped her eyes "I hated myself so much for what I did to both of you, I just wanted us to all be happy". "Well if we can get through this I'm sure we will be" soothed Aika.

Vyse smiled about to open his mouth when the study doors flew open. "Vyse!" called Enrique moving to the side of the sofa he was sitting on "Welcome back to Valua" greeted the outstretched his hand to his old companion. Vyse smiled despite his intrusion, he was very happy to see the young emperor whose appearance looked slightly less warming than the last time he had seen him at his and Moegi's wedding, the work of an emperor obviously wearing him down.

"Enrique good to see you" he said getting to his feet and shaking his hand. Enrique smiled "Well haven't you changed" he responded gesturing at his defined physique causing Aika and Fina to giggle and point at the back of his head. "Oh" uttered Enrique trying not to laugh. "C'mon!" began Vyse "It doesn't look that bad" he tried to defend himself only causing the three of them to laugh more.

"Apologies" for interrupting spoke Enrique gaining back some of his composure before he hooked out his pocket watch "I don't have long before my next meeting and I wanted to catch up". Fina smiled "Has Sendaria got you running around a lot today Enrique?" enquired Fina. Enrique sighed "Yes it's been a bit more stressful without her here" he laughed slightly "I don't think I'll be letting her take any more time off until the city is completely done". Aika looked unimpressed "Well I'm actually awaiting her return so we can attend a meeting regarding the ball" Fina laughed "Will she get through the door this time before you grab her". "Hey I'm not a bad boss!" protested Enrique causing Aika to laugh slightly.

Sighing Enrique took a seat next to Vyse. "So what news you do bring?" asked Enrique. Vyse smiled Enrique had sent him a couple of letters regarding the work on Crescent Isle but he had found himself unable to respond, as he knew Fina was with him in Valua. Taking a deep breath he took this as a good time to fill Vyse and Aika in on what had happened in the last six months.


	5. Broken Bonds

**Chapter 5 – Broken Bonds**

"SO?" enquired Enrique "Why the name 'Blue Hawk'?" "Well…" began Vyse scratching his head.

"Vyse had a bruised ego, so he wanted a macho ship to make him feel manlier!" interrupted Aika. "Shut up Aika!" growled Vyse "I just wanted a name that would be taken serious, like any captain does." "Oh" was Enrique's brief response as he swirled his brandy "so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that your ego was bruised after you let Fina chose the flag for the Delphinus?" Aika let out a howl of laughter from the opposite corner.

"Not you as well Enrique?" Vyse sat up bolt straight to face the young emperor.

Enrique smiled, quiet amused by the young pirates response. "Well the two names are polar opposites aren't they?" Vyse raised his hands admitting defeat.

The sound of the large wooden doors opening alerted everyone. "Do you think that could be Sendaria?" peeped Fina quickly realising she may have spoken out of line. "Maybe so" spoke Enrique getting to his feet.

"Your highness" a tall man entered the room, the group quickly realised from his attire that he was most likely an air pirate like them. He was tall with short black hair and his outfit comprised of a ¾ length sleeveless black jacket with a tight long sleeved white t-shirt underneath. His lower half consisted of baggy black trousers and steel toe capped leather boots. As the man stood before Enrique the height difference became more obvious, he stood well above Enrique at about six and half feet and his muscular frame was well pronounced. However it was not his height and frame that made him stand out the most; it was his eyes, a deep sapphire blue with a green ring around his pupils.

"Hello Eric. You're back early" spoke Enrique with a smile. "Where is Sendaria?"

Eric remained emotionless and spoke bluntly "She got caught up outside".

"Oh well" Enrique turned to face Vyse, and Aika. "Eric these are our guest for the next few weeks, I'm sure you already know about them."

"Vyse the legend and his beautiful vice captain Aika I presume?" his tone softened slightly as he stared directly at the redhead causing Aika to blush deeply, her stricken expression revealing her interest in the tall man. "Fina I am happy you decided to stay for the ball." He added turning to face the Silvite. Fina smiled and bowed her head obviously uncomfortable at how tense the air in the room had become.

"Indeed" Enrique responded. "I trust you will be able to help me to find a gentlemen to escort Aika or Fina to the ball next Friday?"

Eric smiled and bowed his head response "Of course I will ask Roan to escort Fina and if Sen has found a date I will happily escort Aika". Aika sat speechless for the second time that day unsure of whether or not to be happy or annoyed that Enrique had arranged her date for her.

"Eric?" an echoed cry bounded through the stone walls of the palace. "In here Sen!" he responded leaning against the door frame. With that response a young woman bounded into the room, instantly Vyse realised she must be blind as there were black bandages covering her eyes. He was confused how she could move with such confidence and no guidance whatsoever other than a single call from Eric. What was even stranger was how she instantly recognised the positions each person was sat in, briefly moving her head in each of the three directions and then turning to Enrique.

"Hello Enrique, sorry we got back a little later than expected" she spoke her voice soft and affectionate.

Vyse looked over her again, it was difficult to tell her appearance as the majority of her face and body we're completely covered underneath a long head to toe black hooded robe. However a slight bit of pale ivory skin showed on the side of her face behind the long collar that hid the bottom half of her face from his eyes.

"Sendaria these are Vyse and Aika who I know you know about" Sendaria stopped briefly her head turning toward Vyse's directions, she stood there briefly before she nodded and bowed gracefully, a small piece of dark brown hair escaping from her hood "I would come to shake your hands but I'm not very good in confined spaces" she giggled slightly and gestured to the tightly packed furniture in the room.

Vyse looked around the room, it was only then that he realised how unelaborated the palace was in terms of space. Enrique had said himself that the size of the palace had been reduced significantly and the amount of money that was invested in was minimal in comparison to the cost of the previous palace in order to give the Valuan people better qualities properties. In fact he had stated that the large open plan grand entrance hall which took up most of the ground floor was to be used as a large ball room for a most of the cities main events.

A knight entered the room and saluted to Enrique "Your majesty, Empress Moegi has requested for you and Lady Sendaria to join her in the study". Turning to leave the room Sendaria spoke "It was lovely to meet you at last Sir Vyse and Lady Aika, now please excuse me" before she began to walk out of the room "Sen let me help you!" said Eric concern evident in his voice and he bowed and quickly left the room with her.

"Enrique?" spoke Aika "Who were they?" she said taking a seat in the armchair in the corner of the room. Enrique walked over to the sofa where Vyse was sitting and sat down "Eric is mine and Moegi's bodyguard and Sendaria is our royal advisor" he answered calmly.

"What! You felt the need to hire a bodyguard Enrique?" she blurted sitting forward in her chair. Enrique smiled and looked at her "It's more for Moegi as I can't always be there to protect her. Aika nodded and sat back in her chair "Why a 'royal advisor' though Enrique, wasn't Galcian your mothers royal advisor?" she replied sarcastically. Enrique merely laughed "Galcian was head of the admirals my mother didn't have a royal advisor." He sighed and continued "But I am young, I need guidance from time to time on how to deal with things and for the last year Sendaria has been a blessing. She took so much weight off my shoulders by working behind the scenes writing me speeches, organising my day and advising me on directions to take with rebuilding the city." He turned his head toward the ground "If it wasn't for her and Eric a lot of this would not have happened".

"Enrique" responded Fina a soft smile on her face "Don't put yourself down you know how hard you have worked to get to this point, she has helped you yes, but as your advisor that is her job." Enrique smiled and nodded in response "Thank you Fina".

Vyse turned to face Fina for the first time in months. He had tired so hard to avoid looking at her, scared that if he did he would have to relive the pain of the last six months all over again, but now he had seen her again he knew he still had feelings for her but they had decreased over time and more he had thought about what had happened the more he realised it shouldn't have. He loved her then but what he had lost because of it was far more important to him. Loosing Aika and Fina as his friends was too much and he was here right now to try and get that back. But what worried him the most was if all his feelings became stronger after he spent time with her again.

Enrique rose from his seat "I know you all have things to discuss so I will leave you to it" he said and turned to leave the room, leaving the old trio in silence and closed the door behind him.

Several minutes passed before Aika decided to pick up the conversation where they had left off "Vyse…" she said softly lifting her head to look into his eyes "I arrived here a week ago so I've already had time to sort out my differences with Fina. She sighed as Vyse turned his head away and cast his eyes downward. "You both hurt me so much by lying to me, by going behind my back and it hurt more because I did still love you Vyse" she added her voice shaking slightly.

"Aika" responded Vyse his tone soft "I'm sorry, I messed up and lost both of you because of it" he responded looking up and staring directly into her caramel coloured pools

Aika and Fina both smiled "Vyse its fine I've had a long time to think about this as you both have too. I forgave you both a while ago because I realised how in love you were, but I still couldn't bring myself to see you both together and that would remind me that I was now the third wheel and I just couldn't take that." she took a deep breath and smiled at her two friends. "It took a lot to get me here last week, but when I did Fina told me you hadn't been together since the night I left, it made me realise that things could go back to how they were before and that we could put this behind us and learn from it" she added a lovely bright smile rising on her face.

Turning to face him Fina replied "I want things to go back to how they were before too Vyse. I want our old trio back! I want to put our past mistakes behind us and for us to go forward from here".

Vyse smiled he wanted the same thing but he knew it was going to be hard being around Aika and Fina, all three of them had matured so much in the past six months and he knew things wouldn't be completely the same because of what had happened but he hoped that they could all be together again more than anything. Vyse nodded in response "I want that too".

Vyse sat back in the chair and outstretched his arms across the back of it. He breathed in deeply and felt his body relax the tension of the six months slipping away causing a soft smile to rise on his face as he closed his eyes and laid back his head, when the sudden feeling of weight on his chest and movement on either side of him caused him to open his eyes. His smile grew at what he saw, both Aika and Fina had crawled into his arms their heads on both of his shoulders. No words were uttered, no more moves were made, they all just sat there content to be repairing the wounds of their broken bonds.


	6. Formal Introductions

**Formal Introductions**

Vyse stood outside Aika's room waiting for her and Fina to come down to dinner. Sighing at the wait he quickly tapped on their door "You two done yet?" he asked. "Keep asking and we'll take longer Vyse" answered Aika both girls giggling behind the door.

Vyse smiled, it felt like the old times. The three of them had spent the rest of the afternoon talking about what they had been up to in the 6 months away and he had felt so happy just being around them again. He knew now more than ever how important their friendship was to him. The three of them had only separated so that they could all freshen up to go down for dinner.

Vyse lent over the banister next to Aika's room and looked down at the elegant marble floors of the palace that were beautifully illuminated in the soft moonlight. The sound of their voices became louder as they opened the door and stepped out into the corridor. "Geez Vyse" spoke Aika "you should put the lights on every once and a while". Fina laughed "I guess your just not used to the electrical lights yet are you Vyse?" she asked him. Vyse smiled and stood up to face them "Nah, I prefer candles and the light of the stars and moon any day to this synthetic crap".

Both girls smiled staring directly at Vyse. "Shall we go for dinner then?" asked Fina gesturing toward the staircase. Vyse still found it difficult to talk directly to Fina and he assumed this wouldn't change for a little while yet. She had hurt him so much it was still difficult for him for forgive her completely just yet. He was very happy that their trio had reunited but he and he assumed both Fina and Aika knew it would take some time to repair things and get back to how they were during the Crystal War, that was if they could go back to how things were before.

***

Vyse, Fina and Aika entered the large dining room that could easily sit twenty people. Looking toward the opposite end of the room, Vyse saw Enrique and Moegi sitting at the head of the table with the couple from earlier sitting at either side of them, the male Eric completely engrossed in a newspaper a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. Aika cooed, causing Fina to giggle and motion her to go over. She grinned and giving both her and Vyse a wink she ran a hand through her long hair and headed over to him, Fina following close behind. Deciding to try and even the numbers at the table Vyse made his way over to the other side of the table toward the strange young woma,n Sendaria who was intently discussing something with Enrique. As he got closer he could make out that they were details for the Valuan ball. He knew Sendaria was his royal advisor but it seemed she also took organising events into her own hands, despite being blind she seemed like a woman not be underestimated.

"Good evening" smiled Enrique the fatigue on his face more obvious now that it was drawing closer to the end of the day. Moegi smiled and waved at the trio. Eric nodded before catching a glimpse of Aika and turned his face to look at her briefly grinning slightly before returning his attention to his newspaper. Sendaria smiled briefly looking in Vyse's direction before returning to her conversation with Enrique "I'd like to finalise this if we could before dinner Enrique so we can put this behind us for the evening" Enrique nodded running a hand through his golden hair. "I would like that too". She smiled underneath her black hood "I'll try to be quick" she began. " "First do you agree with the flower arrangements? I've chosen Lilies to symbol remembrance and renewal for the old and new kingdom. To accompany I've simply gone for the Valuan white rose with the Yafutoman blue iris to show the official joining of the two cultures as well as add some depth and colour." Enrique smiled and nodded "seems like you have thought it through well enough". Moegi placed her hands on top of his causing his tired smile to stretch "It's nice that you have you incorporated the Iris in Sendaria... It will mean a lot to our Yafutoman guests". "I'm glad you approve" replied Sendaria. "Next is the main colours of the ball, you decided against the traditional colours red, gold and black, so what do you think to white, gold and purple? It will look fresh and bring in the royal aspect of the ball." Eric scoffed looking up from his paper "You just want there to be purple to be in there because its your favourite colour" a large grin spreading across his face. Sendaria gritted her teeth "It's a royal color _baka!"_ she replied throwing a ball of torn up paper at him with pinpoint precision. HEr use of Yafutoman slang causing Moegi and Enrique to laugh.

Grinning slightly at the sudden change of mood in the room, Vyse felt someone's gaze burning on his skin and diverted his attention to Fina who had been staring intently at him. When their eyes met she downcast her eyes a light blush rising up her cheeks. Vyse was happy that she still seemed slightly interested in him but at the same time he felt his heart skip a beat at the prospect of being with her again even through all the pain of the last six months.

Trying to distract himself to stop his mind from wandering to Fina he tried to concentrate on the conversation between Sendaria and Enrique "What do you think to a feature of a yellow moon stone fragments hung from the ballroom ceiling, one for every person that fell in the rains" Vyse couldn't help but smile, from what he knew Sendaria was not from Valua but yet she cared enough to remind people that even though this ball was to celebrate the new kingdom of Valua they should never forget about the old. "It will not only stand as a symbol of remembrance but it will act as a centrepiece for the ball particularly as each bolt of lightning strikes they will illuminate the ballroom like the stars" Enrique's smile grew "That sounds like a wonderful idea Sendaria". Sendaria shifted in her robe "Lastly I thought maybe we should dim the lights slightly in the ballroom and have candles around the walls as the main source of light. It would cast a more relaxing atmosphere while not being difficult to see" she took in a deep breath pushing what Vyse believed to be a stray hair of her face "It would also draw more attention to the moon stone fragments when the lightning strikes and draw focus to the natural element of the continent". "That sounds fine as well, just don't the lights on to low that it casts the wrong atmosphere on the room" added Enrique before sighing and sinking back in his chair, Moegi smiling and drawing her chair closer to his. "I'll go fetch dinner then" spoke Eric folding his paper and getting up from his seat. When he left the room, Aika let out a loud sigh "Wow is he hard start a conversation with" she groaned. Sendaria laughed slightly "He might not seem it but he is can be quiet shy around beautiful women Lady Aika, just keep trying and he'll talk". Aika smiled "thanks Sendaria and no need to call me a Lady I've never liked titles." Sendaria nodded before opening a small note book and making a few notes, Vyse could see her scrawled text, it was not brilliant but considering she was blind and probably not able to tell where her notes were being written it was pretty coherent. When she was done writing she passed the book behind her to a servant "Please could you take this to the planners?" she requested before sinking back in her seat after a young woman took the book from her and headed out of the room.

Moegi smiled happily, Enrique looking toward the door as if he was waiting for Eric to come back, his face seemed strained as if he wanted to talk to him about something urgently. thankfully before his face could strain anymore, Eric came back into the room three of the palaces staff in tow with an arrangement of plates, with Fish and hamchou, also salad and assorted vegetables, accompanied by a stew. It wasn't the most elaborate of feasts considering they were in the presence of Royals but neither Moegi or Enrique were never one to flaunt their wealth or position. Aika looked very happy with the banquet in front of her and avidly leaned over to begin causing Eric to laugh. The group began to take what they wanted while Sendaria waited for assistance from one of the servants the young woman selecting her food for her. The conversation became minimal as they all ate but when they were done Enrique and Moegi got their feet, both of them smiling happily at each other. "We have an announcement to make and we wanted you all to hear it before we make it public at the ball". Vyse and the group all looked up and listened intently. Grinning widely Enrique announced "Moegi is pregnant". Sendaria smiled happily getting to her feet she moved over and hugged Moegi uttering her congratulations, the two of them obviously good friends from their interactions. Eric stood and shook Enrique's hand and in turn Vyse did too, Aika and Fina eagerly getting up all of them now acknowledging Moegi's slightly swollen stomach under her loose robes.

It was a night to rejoice and so the group broke out the loqua and alcohol and retired to Enrique's private study to celebrate. Vyse spent most of his time trying to observe Sendaria, there was something about her that stood out to him, it may have been the fact that he had not seen her face but there was something about that that caught his attention and held it and for the first time in months he found himself interested even if not romantically, in another woman.


	7. Language of the blind

**Language of the Blind**

It had been a week since Enrique and Moegi had announced that they were having their first child. The opening ceremony ball was just two weeks away and Vyse had spent most of the last week helping out with the restructure of the new Valuan Armada. He had found it ironic that the corrupt armada that he, Aika and Fina had fought against a year ago was now being redeveloped under his instructions as well as those of Enrique, King Diego and Sendaria with help from Mao and Tao the new heads of the Yafutoman fleet.

Vyse, Aika and Fina had spent a good amount of time together since he had gotten to Valua but unlike before he felt somewhat alienated from his two best friends. They had taken too often leaving him out of things and hiding more from him than before. It seemed as if they were getting closer again and he was getting left out. In order to try and distract himself from this he had found himself spending more free time around Enrique who was almost always escorted by Eric and Sendaria.

He gotten to know the mysterious duo better in this time. From what he had seen of them they acted like siblings. Each being protective of the other while still patronizing each other when the opportunity arose. Enrique described them as brother and sister but Vyse couldn't really make similarities as Sendaria was completely covered.

At one point in the week Fina and Aika had pulled him aside, Aika asking about Eric and if he had mentioned her. Vyse decided to keep that card closer to his heart for later and decided to keep his childhood friend in the dark this time because of how she and Fina were acting toward him. Fina on the other hand told him to stay away from Sendaria, she described from her extended time in Valua that even though Enrique trusts her, there was just something about her that made it hard for the Silvite to trust her.

Vyse felt annoyed by her intrusion, especially because of how they had treated him since he got back to Valua. Sendaria may have hidden herself in more than one way but her actions towards the people of Valua seemed pure and that was the job she was there to do. In what seemed that a desperate plea to get him to leave her Fina had pulled him close before he was able to leave. Her arms around his chest and her forehead against his back, Vyse could feel his heartbeat rising, and the breath taken from his lungs, but something had happened since he had seen her again, the want had left him and he only felt empty even now that she was so close. Could this mean he was getting over her? or was he just mad at her for intervening when she and Aika had left him out of so much lately?

Whilst she held him close she described that he should be careful at least Despite Eric's and Sendaria interactions there is a layer beneath it that she has picked up on. Eric yielded to Sendaria more often than not, as if she had some kind of power over him. It was this comment that Vyse could not shake as he separated from her and Aika, no more words were uttered as he began to follow the path the other trio had taken.

An hour later Vyse found himself in the training with Enrique, Eric and Sendaria. He hadn't spoken to Sendaria since he had rejoined the group as Fina's comment had thrown him off and he wasn't sure how or if to approach it with her.

The large training room was about half the size of the grand entrance room of the palace and located on the far reaches of the east wing. It was spacious yet not in the least way grand, it was basically a large box with high ceiling to allow for proper sparring battles. Enrique and Eric had already taken to the floor and had been duelling for several minutes and from the look of how quickly Enrique was becoming exhausted it was clear Eric was winning.

"Want to give up yet Enrique?" spoke Eric, seemingly unfazed by the fight so far. Enrique hung his head before smiling "It seems you're just a class above me Eric. How many wins does that make it now?" Eric laughed "A few but at it's my job to be muscle, your country needs more of you than just a soldier" he said outstretching his hand to his friend. Enrique smiled again his fatigue clear on his face before he took Eric's hand as the larger gentleman helped him to his feet.

"Sir Eric" Vyse turned to see Moegi, Aika and Fina enter the hall. "Please be gentle with Enrique he's far too tired to be sparring." Eric grinned "Don't worry it was just a quick spar Moegi." The empress smiled before walking toward the bench where Enrique was heading. Vyse leaned back in his seat his head against the wall, Aika, Fina and Sendaria were all standing in the doorway and showed no sign of moving at that time.

Eric certainly seemed like a formidable opponent. Vyse hadn't been training much in the last six months but he knew his strength had increased with all the manual work he had done back on crescent isle. However Eric had beaten Enrique one of the known strongest men in Arcadia without even breaking a sweat. He couldn't help but think that even if he knew Enrique's move and weaknesses to defeat him so easy was discomforting.

"So Vyse" spoke Eric turning to face him "fancy a spar?" he said punching his fists together. "Eric..." began Sendaria "Are you sure that is wise?" This comment only made his grin grow more "Why not Sen? Vyse should be able to handle himself don't you think?" Vyse got to his feet "Why not" he responded turning briefly to look at Sendaria, her lips quivered as if she was concerned for one of him. _Surely_ Vyse thought turning to face Eric he should be able to match his strength if not beat him.

Walking toward him, Eric diverted his gaze to Sendaria his grin disappearing, turning his gaze to her he felt a chill run up his spine, he couldn't see her face yet it felt as if something eerie emanated from her. Was it some kind of warning or just a draft. Either way Vyse began to see some truth in what Fina had said earlier.

"Hand to hand? or do you want a weapon?" asked Eric diverting his gaze back to gaze. "I'd prefer to use my cutlasses" answered Vyse beginning to smirk himself, he hoped that Eric would be a worthy opponent. "Fine, Enrique kept one of your old pairs from the Delphinus, it's in the cabinet over there" he said pointing to a wooden cabinet near where Sendaria was now standing, her motions seemingly showing that she was staring at him through her clothed eyes. Eric sighed as he moved away before pulling a pair of black leather gloves out of his pockets , a single thick metal plate covering the knuckles of each glove, seemingly as a his primary form of defence against Vyse's upcoming attacks.

As Vyse approached the cabinet he saw Sendaria's lips curl into a smile as she extended her hands "I believe these are what you want". The coldness that seemed to emanate from her was gone but from how forced her smile seemed she seemed worried. "Thank you Sendaria" he smiled taking the weapons from her.

"Be careful Vyse" she uttered before he walked away. Returning to his spot in front of Eric he drew his cutlasses "Let's go then!" he cheered grinning, the adrenaline beginning to pump through his body in the anticipation of a good fight.

Eric smirked before taking on a battle stance "Sen. If you would?". Sendaria stepped forward, the icy aura that seemed to have emanated from her before returning. "On three. " she spoke calmly raising one gloved hand "Two." Vyse tightened his grip around his cutlasses. "One..." she uttered before pausing slightly longer than she should. "GO!" she called before jumping back toward the group. Vyse was slightly distracted by her sudden fluent movement that he missed Eric's opening move, the larger man charging toward him at a pace that he wouldn't have expected from someone of his size.

Leaning back Vyse barely managed to dodge Eric's attack but the sheer force of his fist moved the air around him with tremendous vigour causing Vyse to stumble backward. Regaining his balance he looked up to see Eric grinning manically "Not what you expected Vyse the legend?" his low tone seemed to have been implied merely taunt him. "Eric!" Vyse heard Sendaria yell but he didn't take his eyes of his target.

Eric was definitely not going to be easy to defeat, he didn't want to think of that damage that attack could have done to his chest if it had reached its mark. The weapon he had chosen to use was simply his fists, yet the power behind them was immense and he now knew that he was both fast and strong he needed to attack as his own defence would not be his forte against the larger mans swings.

Taking stance Vyse charged forward, Eric's fist went swinging up toward his right side while his other hand rose to defend against his attack. Noting his movements Vyse raised his shorter cutlass to parry his hit, neither of their attacks landing on their opponent. Eric laughed "Not bad!" he said before pushing Vyse back and pursuing him with a barrage of attacks that Vyse found himself barely able to defend against. This round continued for several minutes neither Eric or Vyse showing any sign of giving in.

Eric threw in one final powerful punch to end his assault of attacks, Vyse raised his smaller cutlass barely in time to stop his fist connecting with his shoulder. Grunting in pain his cutlass dropping to floor "Vyse!" he heard Aika and Fina call panic and worry evident in their voices. "Eric stop!" begged Sendaria. Vyse's looked up his eyes connected with Eric's, he wore that same smirk on his face. Vyse felt the anger intensifying inside him, he felt as if Eric was just playing with him. Swiftly he raised his fist which Eric hadn't anticipated as Vyse's fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled backward his grin dropping momentarily as he wiped some blood from his lips, his teeth stained with his own blood.

Eric's breathing had increased, the recent barrage obviously tiring him more than he would like to admit. Vyse however was worse off, he was panting and his left wrist seemed to be dislocated. Looking up, what started off as a harmless duel now seemed to be developing into something much more malicious.

Vyse refused to give up, Eric may have been one of his most formidable opponents to date but he had never backed down in combat and that wasn't going to change either. Standing up straight he tried to control his breathing, his single cutlass in his right hand. Eric grinned "I'm glad you don't give up so easily" he added before cracking his knuckles. Without his second cutlass Vyse knew he would be able to fend off another barrage of Eric's attack without taking several more blows. He knew he needed to end here or he would fall soon.

Drawing his sword in front of him he took on a different battle stance, grunting against the pain shooting up his left arm. Eric in turn raised his fists in front of his face. Vyse relaxed his body pulling all the remaining strength he had left as he leapt toward Eric slashing at his opponent. Eric defended each of his blow, his body being forced back slightly with each attack. With one final attack Vyse drew his cutlass back behind head and stuck down at "Cutlass Fury!". It may not have been the complete attack but there was enough force and anger put into it to knock Eric back and to his knees. Grunting he quickly regained composure "So this is what you can do when you put your heart into a fight" his grin spread. "I'll stop holding back then. Vyse stumbled back in surprise. Eric had been holding back? He couldn't believe it, it must be a trick to knock him of course and it was working.

Eric took stance again "Turbulence!" he yelled the ground starting to shake around them. "ERIC STOP!" yelled Sendaria but to no avail, as he leapt forward his body disappearing briefly before he re-appeared in front of Vyse his fist plummeting into his chest before erupting in a massive crash of air surrounding their bodies and spreading out to the edges of the room.

Vyse fell to the floor defeated his eyes locked onto Eric's who towered above him the grin on his face disappearing. "Shit.." he heard him whisper before a fist connected with his jaw the same eruption of air causing him to fly back towards the top of the training room. The room around Vyse was spinning, he couldn't believe he had been defeated, nor could he believe what had happened right now in front of his eyes.

"Vyse!" he heard a muffled cry, the ringing in his ears beginning to drown out everything in the room. At that moment he felt skin meet with his cheek and a soothing feeling begin to flow over his body. The pain began to fade and the ringing disperse. Looking up he could make out the woman above him as Sendaria. Had she been the one to knock Eric away? Why did Eric curse when he had won? and what was this magic that Sendaria was using? It was much more effective than that of the green moon. "Sen..." he uttered. He now had an idea why she had tried to stop them from fighting "Don't speak Vyse. Please just lie back and relax." Closing his eyes he could see images in his mind. What was going on? He could see a dark city but it didn't look like Valua, there were so many people in the streets it must have been a festival. The view changed and he could see someone in front of him, his piercing blue eyes and malevolent grin spreading on his face. Whoever he was he felt such hate and rage he didn't believe he could feel towards another person.

"Get off him!" he heard Fina yell. "What are you doing?" she pushed Sendaria away from him the images disappearing as his eyes were forced open from the pain now rushing back through his body. The ringing feeling returning and he looked around to see Fina, Enrique and Moegi near his feet "Fina... calm dow.." began Enrique trying to hold her back. This was a side to Fina he had never seen, she was angry, despite everything that happened during the Crystal Wars Fina had chosen now to show such an emotion. Turning his head to the side he could feel the room spinning. To his right in the distance he could see Aika kneeling in front of Eric who was collapsed against the wall, a large dent present where his body had collided against it. Vyse diverted his eyes to Sendaria the ringing feeling in his ears now overriding all of their voices, he could see that each time she tried to get close to him Fina would fight against Enrique's grip obviously determined to not let her near him.

The room was now spinning uncontrollably, Vyse closed his eyes the last thought on his mind was the malevolent grin and piercing blue eyes. Who was he? and why did he feel he knew him? These were the last questions on his mind before Vyse slipped into the darkness.


	8. The girl underneath the mask

**The woman underneath the mask**

It was a week after the training session; Vyse was in his room lying down in order to give his chest and left wrist a rest after the beating Eric had given him. The healing Sendaria had given him had treated some of the problem but not all of it as he had been informed Fina had intervened and told her to stop as no one was sure what it was she was doing.

Eric seemed to have taken some injuries of his own, his right arm now bandaged and the cut on his lip and bruise Vyse had given him evident on his face. Sendaria had forced him to apologise the next day as soon as Vyse woke up. It was somewhat amusing to see the her so furious at him and the apparent 'gentle' giant seem to tremble in her presence.

Vyse had tried to question them about what had happened and what Eric had attacked him with but the duo refused to talk about it. Sendaria had stayed by his bedside until he woke up in case he needed any help and had protested greatly when he had gotten out of bed. He wasn't the type to lie around healing but he could tell how concerned she was for his well being.

When she had left him to go check on Eric he had gone to speak to Aika, Fina, Moegi and Enrique but none of them knew what happened, it had all happened so fast. Fina had looked at him so intently as if she was waiting for something to happen to him after what Sendaria had done. Moegi and Enrique had stated that Eric and Sendaria were unique soldiers and that is why they had been picked. They had said that it was Eric's strength that had gotten him noticed and Sendaria just seemed like an ordinary woman at that point, but whilst Eric was helping to build the palace a hoist of bricks collapsed and it was Sendaria who stepped in casting some kind of super move they had never seen and saved many lives including Eric's.

Vyse was so confused, the images that ran through his head were unreal, they didn't make any sense but each of them made him think of Sendaria. Turning his head to look out the window he let his mind wander back, he felt his chest tighten as he recalled the feeling of Eric punching him, followed quickly by the feeling of Sendaria's cool hand on the side of his face.

The feeling of Sendaria healing him was unlike anything he felt before; it felt like she was surrounding him, it felt so intimate as if she had touched each part of him. It had felt as if she had felt his soul and in return he had felt part of hers. He knew from this that she was unlike anyone he had met before, he was worried of this because it meant a new threat could be arising for Arcadia, but he also felt reassured from what he had felt that this would not be Sendaria's doing as her heart had seemed so pure yet but also so hauntingly lonely at the same time. He could tell straight from the moment he met her and Eric that there was something different about them. They did not seem malevolent but whatever it was they didn't want other people finding out about it.

Vyse decided that he had to try again to get to the bottom of what had happened that day and so sitting up and he hissed at the returning pain in his chest, he got out of bed and headed over to the east wing where Sendaria's room was.

The east wing of the palace was located across the grand ballroom. It wasn't as elaborate as the west wing as it was only used as home for the palace staff and office space. Arriving at Sendaria's door he faintly knocked on to see if she was in her room. He heard a faint rustle of papers. "Who is it?" he heard her call. "It's Vyse" he responded looking around the corridor to see if anyone else was around. The door clicked and opened "Come in!" he heard her call from behind the door.

Opening the door and stepping inside he saw Sendaria dressed in her usual long black robe and black gloves. She was kneeling on the floor picking up papers from the floors. "There's no need to tidy up Sendaria" he added moving to her side. "Its fine" she smiled beneath her bandages "I should stop trying to organise them" she added putting them away in a black box underneath her bed. "What's up then Vyse?" she asked sitting down on her bed.

Vyse moves over to her window "I need to ask you again what happened last week Sendaria." He looked intently at her and she seemed to almost hide from his gaze even though he could not see hers through her bandages. Vyse it isn't anything out of the ordinary what happened was just me and Eric using one of our unique moves." Vyse wasn't convinced he knew she was hiding something about what had happened. "Sendaria I didn't tell you this but I saw something when you healed me". Sendaria's head shot up to meet his gaze "What!" she said clenching her hands into fists. "I saw things, they seemed like thoughts or memories, but they don't make any sense." He sighed. "Please stop lying to me about this". She downcast her eyes "Please stop asking me about this Vyse… I don't know why you saw anything or even what you saw" Vyse was slightly annoyed by her response, he didn't understand why she couldn't tell him, he deserved an explanation as to what he had seen and why they didn't make any sense to him.

Moving toward her "Sendaria please?" he asked. Forgetting about his brittle chest he leant down in front of her and clenched over in pain, his knees hitting the floor. "Vyse!" she called kneeling down next to him. "Vyse please get up!" she called. "Fuck!" he cursed, lifting one hand to lean on her bed, pain starting to overcome him "I think I've ripped out my stitches" he said through gritted teeth. "Vyse..." she uttered kneeling down in front of him "Please forgive me". Vyse was unsure what to think by what she had just said but he was in no position to be arguing. He felt her hands undo his shirt "Sen… what ar…" he saw her remove her left glove, her cool hand against his skin and touch his wound. He hissed at the initial contact but felt a sudden soothing feeling rush over him as well the sweet scent of vanilla overwhelming his senses. He leaned his head on her shoulder and began to relax as the pain began to fade and with it he felt himself overcome by the darkness once again.

Vyse felt himself reawakening to that same sweet scent. Slowly he opened his eyes to look up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Turning his head he saw Sendaria sitting in a window running her hands over a book.

Looking around he realised he was in still in Sendaria's room and in her bed. Sitting up he felt the covers slip away and noticed the fresh bandages on his chest. Running his hands he pressed his hand against his chest. The pain was gone; turning his head to look at Sen who was still reading her Braille he cleared his throat. She snapped back to reality and almost dropped her book "Sorry Vyse I didn't realise you were awake" she uttered regaining her composure.

Vyse smiled. "Did you heal me again Sendaria?" he asked. Putting down her book she got up and moved over to him on the bed "Yea, and Vyse please call me Sen" she responded sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Does your chest still hurt?" she asked. "No" he replied touching his chest again "Not at all" he added still in shock. It usually took a lot longer for healing magic to take effect "So you really are a very talented mage then" he continued. Sendaria smiled "I'm pretty good yea" she giggled "Then again so are Aika and Fina". "They are good" said Vyse "But neither of them could take away pain this quickly" he added "It usually took a couple of days." Sendaria turned to face him "This isn't the first time I had healed that wound though is it?" she said "I did a week ago but I didn't get to finish, so you've been dealing with pain since then." She downcast her face again "If I had known how much I would have helped sooner and I'm sorry for that" she said. Vyse moved his hand to sit on top of her right hand. She momentarily stiffened but relaxed slowly and smiled. Vyse could feel what seemed to be bone through her glove. Who was Sendaria? She was hiding so many things, her hands, her eyes, her past and her abilities. Was she a threat to Arcadia? Or was she just a blind girl with scars running from her past? Either way there was something about her that was pulling him toward her, and right now he hoped she was the latter.

There was a knock on her door "It's me." Vyse recognised the voice as Eric's. Sendaria blushed possibly realising how having Vyse in her bed would look to him. "One minute!" she called jumping up from her bed and directing herself over to her dresser with her hands and pulling one of his black tops off the top and throwing it toward Vyse "I picked it up while you were sleeping; your old one had blood on it. Vyse took the shirt and made his way to get out of her bed. "Sen is everything ok in there I heard you talking…". "Sorry!" she interrupted him almost tripping as she made her way over to the door in a flush, which was much to Vyse amusement. She seemed so cute and vulnerable, which was very unlike the Sendaria he had gotten to know so far.

She opened the door slightly and he could hear Eric asking her a lot of questions. Eric seemed a bit annoyed when she wouldn't tell him what she was doing and pushed past her into the room. He grinned on seeing Vyse in the room "So Sen, you we're hiding Vyse all along" he scanned over the room "Oh and you bed unmade". Sendaria turned bright red and wrapped her arms around herself "Eric! What are you implying" His grin grew "I'm implying exactly what it looks like Sen." "Nothing happened" interrupted Vyse to save Sen anymore embarrassment "Sen healed me and took care of me when I collapsed earlier." He turned to look at her "And for that I'm very grateful". Sendaria smiled, it was the first time he had seen her smile this way, unlike before this smile seemed genuine and a part of him liked what he saw there. Eric smiled "Well I'm glad you look better than earlier" Eric added facing him "I ruffed you up a bit too much and I'm sorry about that". "So you should be Eric!" spoke Sendaria sticking her tongue out at him and causing Vyse to smile, they we're obviously such good friends to a point where it reminded him of how him and Aika used to be. "Its fine" responded Vyse after a few second delay, "If it's alright with you, I'd like you to teach me that move you hit me with Eric, it might come in handy." Eric looked uncomfortable but replied "We'll see if you come to training again".

Diverting his gaze to Sendaria Eric continued. "I heard your not coming to the ball?" Sendaria blushed again "So…" and crossed her arms over her chest. "So... Don't you have a duty to attend the ball considering you're the royal advisor?" She sighed "Not really considering a blind person and lots of other people generally don't mix well do they?" "I told you I'd escort you Sen" replied Eric. "No you won't, you'll go with Aika like me and Enrique told you too and you know you want to anyway." Eric grunted "Fine! but I expect you to go Sen and so do Enrique and Moegi even if you just stand somewhere for the evening" and with that comment he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him. Sendaria had downcast her head "Sorry to had to see that Vyse…" she uttered. "Don't worry Sen" he uttered concerned if she was alright. "You know Sen…"he continued "I haven't asked anyone to the ball, so if you want you could come with me?" "Vyse I'm certain you do have a date and its fine, I can't go anyway" She added. "Sen I don't have anyone to go with honestly and also you shouldn't feel you can't go just because you're blind". Sen looked up "That's not the only reason…" he could see her cheeks flush again underneath her bandages. "Then what is?" he asked sitting down on the end of her bed and starting at her. She turned her face away obviously able to tell that his gaze was upon her "I didn't think I was going… so I didn't get myself a dress…" she responded. Vyse smiled and laughed slightly "Is that the reason why you won't go then?" he asked. Sendaria blushed "Hey its not that simple, no one will make a dress on this short notice" she pouted and shook her head "So you see I can't go even if I did want to accept your offer". Vyse smiled as she shifted her feet obviously uncomfortable with the conversation "Tell you what, you come with me into the city and we'll see if we can get you a dress made, if we don't find somewhere before the ball I'll justify why you aren't there to the guests at the ball." Sendaria smiled "There no need to feel pity for me Vyse…" He got up and walked to her side "What makes you think I pity you Sen? It's the least I can do after you've healed me twice". Sendaria smiled and turned her face up to his "Fine I accept" she uttered and smiled that same smile that had warmed his heart earlier.

"So shall we go see if we can find you a dress then?" he asked. "What now?" she looked shocked almost as if she wasn't expecting him to follow through on what he said. "Yea why not, the longer we leave it the less likely you'll be able to go". "Well alright then" she looked uncomfortable. "Can you give me half an hour and I'll meet you by the front gates". He smiled "Sure, see you soon then" and with that he left the room.

Vyse had been to talk to Aika and Fina about where they had been to get their dresses made and also enquired with Moegi on the best places to go in new Valua. He had a few ideas and was ready at the gates awaiting Sendaria to arrive.

The gloomy clouds over Valua sparked occasionally with lighting and thunder. The rumbles of flashes of light did not even faze most of the passers by as the passed through the streets probably on their way to the market.

Vyse was in a daze thinking about why Fina had argued with Sendaria over healing him. It was unusual for Fina to raise her voice at anyone so he wondered what it was about Sendaria that bothered her so much. Before he could dwell on it too much he heard the clatter of heels on the cobble stone path leading from the palace. Turning his head he saw Sendaria in her usual head to toe black robe. It was so strange that she would wear that in public; from what he could tell she had nothing to hide, but maybe it was just as she said before, she didn't want people to see her so they could not pity her.

"Hello Vyse" she said moving to his side her head lowered. "Shall we go?" he asked moving off the wall. She nodded in response but whispered "I'm going to need you to direct me…" she uttered "I'm sorry but when it's busy like this I can't walk around without bumping into people". Vyse smiled "That's fine" and he outstretched his arm "Just hold onto me". She blushed again and smiled "Thank you" before she stretched out her hands to hold onto his arm.

Vyse, being the hero of Arcadia was constantly stopped by people and asked questions and for autographs. Sendaria stood happily on the sidelines even though it took a lot longer than expected to get to first boutique. This boutique was where Aika and Fina had brought their dresses. The young woman behind the counter explained that they were too busy to take any more orders even from someone with Vyse stature. Heading out of the boutique they headed down the newly built pier on the edge of the continent to the next boutique which had been recommended by Moegi as it where she had her dress made as well the imperial robes that were made for Enrique and Vyse. It was also the most expensive clothing boutique in Valua as the dresses were made by Marmon the past stylist for the Royal families of both Valua and Nasrad. However with times now changed he has opened his own boutique for the public.

They entered the shop, the sound of the bell above the door ringing causing Sendaria to jump and giggle at her own actions. Vyse laughed helping her inside.

"Hello there" called a young woman getting up from behind the counter "Oh Mr Dyne, we didn't know you were coming in today" she continued in a flush. Vyse smiled escorting Sendaria over to her. "Hello" he responded "its not scheduled doesn't worry" the young woman sighed in relief and pressed her heart to her chest. "How may I help you then today?" she asked stepping out from behind the counter.

Vyse smiled "I'm trying to get a dress made for my friend here" he said "Problem is it's kind of last minute and we need it for the opening ceremony ball next week.." he looked intently into the young woman's eyes to see if he could get her to fit them in.

She smiled "We are busy but I'll go ask Marmon if we have space for one more" and with that she went back behind the counter and into the back room. Turning to face Sendaria he smiled. She almost seemed to be trying to hide from view behind one of the countless clothing stands in the store "Sen" he laughed "Why are you trying to hide?" Sendaria blushed and whispered "I've heard Marmon is quiet well 'touchy'" she said "I didn't realise this was his store". Vyse grinned "I'm sure he's not that bad and besides even if he is I'm sure he'll behave himself when he realises who you are". She smiled "I guess your right". With that comment a dumpy man appeared from behind the counter "Hello again Sir Vyse it has been a while" he said adjusting his glasses "and who is your friend?" a lechery smile on his face.

"This is Sendaria Cliff the royal advisor of the Emperor and Empress" Marmon regained his self-control and began to stutter "Your ladyship I apologise, it has been sometime since I dealt with someone of your stature in person." Sendaria smiled and recovered her composure "Please do not worry".

"So how may I help you both today" enquired Marmon seemingly eager. Vyse looked at Sendaria "Sendaria here needs a dress for the Royal ball next week, we are wondering if you have the time to make a dress for her".

Marmon smiled and hoped behind the counter "I'm sure I can fit someone such as yourself in" he said burying his head in a book before quickly snapping it shut and looking up "Yes I do". Coming out from behind the counter he came back with a tape measure "Shall we get you measured up then my lady" he uttered "You'll have to take that robe off or they won't be accurate". Sendaria hung her head "Alright" and moved away from Vyse slightly before removing her robe leaving her standing in a black corset and tight black leggings with brown ankle boots. Her deep brown hair flowing down to waist in a high ponytail. Marmon shook off another lecherous smile and Vyse couldn't help but scan over her body. It was the first time he had seen her without clothing large clumpy clothing covering most of her frame and he found some feelings arising in him that he tried to suppress. She certainly had a great body and even the store assistant seemed jealous. "My lady you should not hide such curves behind a robe, you may be hide your eyes but it would be a shame to hide the rest of your beauty" added Marmon running a tape measure underneath her ample bust, accentuating her lithe frame. Vyse shook his head breaking his daze "I agree Sen, you shouldn't be hiding" Sendaria cheeks flushed brightly under her bandages but she seemed unable to stop a small smile slinking onto her lips. Marmon smiled wrapping up his tape measure and jotting down her measurements. "So my lady what style of dress would you like, I can make you anything you would like". "I was thinking of doing a strapless design with a bodice and a long a-line skirt." Vyse didn't understand most of what she said but Marmon seemed too and nodded away, jotting down some more notes. "I don't want anything too elaborate" she added. Marmon smiled "I'm sure we can make you something perfect. Now what colours would you like" "Ermm I don't know I guess I'd normally go with black…" "Nonsense! Interrupted Marmon, Black is a colour for mourning and your beauty should be celebrated" he said holding his hands up in the air before rubbing his chin "I think red, what do you think Vyse?" he asked. Vyse smiled "I think red would look great on her". Sendaria blushed deeply turning away her face. Marmon made a couple more notes before looking up "Now there is no point having a beautiful dress if you are going to wear those hideous bandages my dear." He said gesturing at the cloth covering her eyes. Sendaria stiffened "But I don't have anything else to cover them with". Marmon waved his hands "Then we will make you something. Do you have any scars under there? Or is it just your eyes you wish to cover?" he asked. Sen downcast her face unsure how to respond but Marmon was quick to continue "We will make you a beautiful mask so then you can let your hair down" he added. She attempted a smile, obviously uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

After a few more minutes of poking and prodding, Marmon getting Sendaria to spin several times his excuse being to check her proportions. Vyse couldn't help but grin at the mans attempts to look at her body, but he could in no way blame him, she was striking and he had no doubt that she would stand out easily in a crowd just because of her looks. This made him think more about why she covered herself up, was it just for the reason that she didn't want people to look at her? Or was it for some other reason?

Marmon told Sendaria to come back in three days for her first fitting and with that Vyse made a payment for the dress much to Sendaria's disapproval and with that they left the store and began to make the journey back to the palace.

Vyse hadn't expected the day to take this sort of turn but he'd seen a different side to Sendaria that he hadn't seen to date even though he was still torn over Fina a part of him liked what he had seen.

Sendaria Clyffe, she was by far the most elusive woman he had ever met. People usually opened up to him quickly but instead she seemed to become more obscure by the day. So far he had three sides to her, first the royal advisor, second the elusive mage and thirdly the woman beneath the mask, the side he found himself more eager to learn about.


	9. Moonlight Duet

**Moonlight Duet**

It was the night of the ball and as per Vyse agreement he was going to escort Sendaria and such he was enroot to her room.

Crossing over the balcony to the east wing he got to see how many guests were actually in attending, the hall was very busy, most of new Valua must have been in attendance as well as visitors from each continent.

Vyse felt uncomfortable in the imperial robes Enrique had asked him to wear. They made him feel like a Valuan admiral in his blue imperial robe and black dress trousers. He wasn't used to wearing armour either and he had silver plate boots on.

Carrying on to Sendaria's room he readjusted his white gloves and his neck tie in a vain effort to make himself feel more comfortable.

Vyse could feel his heart speed in anticipation of what Sendaria would look like. He'd been trying to get her out of his head but he couldn't and it was bothering him. He wasn't over Fina and developing feelings for someone else wasn't high on his priority list after how much she hurt him.

Now that he was outside her room he tried to push his feelings to the side and knocked on the door. "It's open" he heard her call. Gently opening the door it was dark accept for the faint moonlight pouring in through her window faintly illuminating her frame "Sen" he whispered feeling around the wall for the light switch. Finally he diverted his gaze from her and found it, quickly flipping it on so he could see her he turned his head back around and the sight before him took his breath away.

Sendaria stood there in a beautiful strapless deep scarlet dress that was a striking contrast against her pale skin. Black embroidery decorated the bodice of the dress and ran down to the low cut back and corset style ties. her skirt ran down to the floor and was fitted to caress each curve of her lithe frame.

What was more stunning to him was her face, her eyes were covered by a small mask with both sockets covered, hiding them from view. The mask was simple yet elegant with red embroidery and small black feathers protruding from the right side. Her deep brown bangs were tied up in a high ponytail with a braid holding it up, the rest of her hair flowed down to her knees in loose waves. Swallowing hard when he saw her smile, her usual purple tinted lips painted a deep red to match her dress and her hands were decorated in long black silk gloves. "Do I look alright?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably "I don't know if I have it on right" she added pulling slightly at the dress. Vyse moved closer to her "You look great Sendaria" he whispered causing her to blush. After a few moments of silence she whispered "It doesn't seem to revealing" running her hands over herself. Vyse shook his head, he knew Sendaria was attractive but this just amplified the feelings he had before. He knew she was unique in her personality as well but the feelings he was having weren't welcome right now. He needed some more time to decide what to do about Fina. "Shall we go?" asked Vyse trying to divert his attention away from her body. She smiled and whispered "Alright" she was obviously nervous about showing herself out of her usual robe. Taking hold of his arm Sendaria walked silently next to him as they headed toward the ballroom. As the sounds of the guests became louder Vyse could feel her holding on tighter "I'm sorry if I embarrass you" she uttered. "You won't I'm sure" he responded smiling.

They were now at the top of the stairs and without warning one of the palace staff announced there presence. "Presenting, Sir Vyse Dyne, Hero of the Crystal War and member of the New World Order accompanied by Lady Sendaria Clyffe, head advisor to the Royal House of Valua." Sendaria felt as if the whole room had gone silent just to see them enter the ball room. Vyse could tell she was uncomfortable but she seemed to know exactly how she was expected to enter such an event; it was obvious she was used to them. Looking around he could see Eric almost seeming to stand guard as Aika and Fina chatted pointed in his and Sendaria direction and began to make their way through the crowds to greet them.

At the bottom of the stairs Sendaria loosened her grip on his arm, seeming to expect the presence of Aika and Fina. The two arrived next to them "Wow Vyse you've smartened up a bit" Commented Aika. "Even the ponytail has gone" commented Fina "your hair looks better this way" Aika nodded in agreement "And Sen, where did you get that dress, it looks amazing on you!" Sen smiled "Thank you Aika, I apologise I can't see your dress to say how you look but I am sure you look beautiful". Aika smiled "Thanks" and turned to face Vyse before her smile gre into a grin. Before she could comment further, Marmon announced his presence "My lady you look amazing. I did well don't you agree?" he said briefly turning his gaze to Vyse who nodded in agreement. "My lady may I have this dance?". Vyse could help but feel a little jealous that she had already been snapped up. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he diverted his gaze to Sendaria who was looking in his direction before she looked back at Marmon "Of course" she replied before taking his arm. "I feel sorry for her attracting the perverts" replied Aika who looked appalled by Marmon's attempt at touching Sen's figure. Fina giggled "Marmon does have a bit of a reputation but I'm sure Sendaria can handle herself". Eric cleared his throat "Most of the men in the room must be perverts if they are the only ones she attracts". Aika pouted "Hey! That's not what I meant..." she began before looking around the room at the number of men staring at her "Wow she does get a bit of attention".

Vyse grinned to himself looking over toward the dance floor at Sendaria, he knew Marmon's intentions weren't pure, his eyes were looking directly at Sendaria's chest. Vyse couldn't help but feel angry that he was looking at her that way, he should have more respect but on the other hand he couldn't blame him or the other men that were staring at her.

"Soooo who are you dancing with then Vyse, hero of the crystal war?" began Aika bringing his attention back to the group. He hadn't honestly thought about this he had just hoped he wouldn't be asked to dance. "Errmm well I'm here with Sendaria so I guess I'll be dancing with her" he diverted his eyes to her again. "Vyse..." uttered Aika waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Will you dance with Fina? her dates upped and left her to talk to some of the nobles". Vyse nodded "I guess it can't do any harm..." Aika smiled before taking hold of Eric's arm. The tall man looking up as he tried to hide the smile creeping up on his lips. "Shall we go then?" asked Fina in turn taking Vyse's arm as they headed toward the dance floor.

It was the first time he had paid proper attention to Fina since he entered the ball. She was wearing a pale blue ball room gown with a white shawl over her arms. Her makeup was natural and her shoulder length hair was loose and pushed off her face with a blue alice band. She looked beautiful but for some reason he was too caught up in how Sen looked.

As the music began for the next song began Vyse moved his hand to her waist and held onto her left hand as they began to dance. "Vyse…" uttered Fina. "Hmm" he replied. "Please be careful with Sendaria, she is hiding something and it isn't small, I wouldn't get any more involved with her". Vyse hated how much Fina was trying to intervene now and before his fight with Eric, she had gotten rid of him so fast when they were together he was annoyed at how she intervening here. "There's nothing going on between me and her" he replied "and besides why don't you trust her?" Fina shifted awkwardly "She has always been hiding something Vyse, I've been around her for longer than you and she refuses to talk about herself". "Doesn't that mean Eric is hiding something too and you seem to trust him" he questioned her motives. Pushing away from him slightly but trying not to draw a scene "Aika trusts him so I do as well" she uttered. "Well I trust Sen so shouldn't you on that logic?" she remained silent. "Look Fina if there is something you want to say just say it instead of jumping around the subject". Vyse felt like he was a little harsh but it was something that needed to be said. "I don't want to see you get hurt..." she replied. This time Vyse remained silent "Thanks for trying to look out for me Fina but if I know Sen is hiding something too, but I don't think she has bad intentions. I hope to gain her trust so one day she'll tell me what is troubling her".

Fina remained silent and instead rested her head against his chest "Are you still confused over your feelings Vyse?" Vyse looked down at her, he was still confused but not for all the same reasons he was when he first got back to Valua. "Yea" Fina looked up her emerald eyes calling to him like they used to and her sweet pink lips looking so appealing to him. "We need to sort this out Vyse so we can move on".

And there it was, Vyse finally got the wake up call he needed, Fina still liked him but she wanted to move on. Any chance he thought he had of being with her had died there on that dance floor. He couldn't help but show his disappointment, up until now he believed there was a small chance that he could make amends with Fina particularly now Aika was showing an interest in Eric.

The song they were dancing too ended and Aika and Eric came up to them, using this as a good time to leave Vyse headed over to the side door to get some air.

It was dark and running a hand down his face he felt as if Fina had torn his hopes down again and he needed to get away from her for a while. "Vyse.." he heard a familiar voice "You ok? You seem down". Vyse smiled "You can tell can you Sen?" She came out of the shadows "Well why else would be out her alone?" she smiled. "Same could be said for you" he replied. "I don't mind being alone, better than being groped by Marmon" she giggled before continuing. "Want to talk about it?" Vyse hadn't spoken to anyone about how things were between him and Fina "Sen don't worry I'm fine" he couldn't help but smile at her kindness. "Now c'mon everyone needs someone to speak to and from what I've gathered so far you're probably a bit alienated from your old trio right now". Vyse grinned "Is it that obvious" he asked "Not really." She crossed her arms over her chest "I am here to talk if you need someone to talk too, you never know I might actually help" she smiled. "Fine fine" he responded "I'd appreciate it" he responded "but can we go somewhere else?" she smiled "Sure" and they headed out down the path toward the castle gardens.

"It's been tough" Vyse began. "Fina left me just after I proposed to her about seven months ago and not only that she told Aika everything about our relationship." He gritted his teeth "Aika never even got to hear my side of the story before she left the island and Fina left as well at practically the same time." Sendaria remained quiet "I guess I blamed Fina for ruining what we all had even though really I'm as much to blame if not more for lying to Aika." Leaning back against the wooden post of the gazebo he continued "I just wish things had been different, so we could have been together, but I'm starting to think Fina never really loved me, I was the one who helped her get over Ramirez and eventually we ended up together". Sendaria looked up from her seat "Don't think that way Vyse, I'm sure she loved you or she wouldn't be so protective of you" Vyse smiled "Thanks". "In regards to Fina leaving you on the Crescent isle… I can relate to that" she said lowering her head and in turn Vyse turned his to look at her. "What do you mean?" he asked "I left the man I was going to marry as he was going to marry me over my sister" she answered "I didn't love him, and my sister worshipped him." she sighed taking a deep breath "I cared for my sister, I knew it was hurting her so much that the only reason he wouldn't marry her over me was that she couldn't have children… She… she didn't deserve to be lonely because of that and so I left them and escaped here so she could be happy." Vyse couldn't help but smile, through all the inner turmoil he was going through, Sendaria had opened up to him. "So maybe Fina didn't do it for all selfish reasons, maybe she hoped by her leaving, Aika would come back and you could possibly all become a trio again at one point." Leaning her head back she continued "Fina was probably hurting just as much as you Vyse, she probably just thinks that the only way she can have both you and Aika in her life is to be friends with both of you". Vyse knew where she was coming from and it relieved him a little to talk about it.

The sound of raindrops caught Sen's attention Leaning forward and getting to her feet she removed her left glove and leant it out of the gazebo a beautiful smile on her face as the raindrops fell onto her skin "You may be hurting inside Vyse but time heals all wounds, some wounds sadly take longer than others" he smiled it was the same thing his mother had told him soon after he split up Fina and true to her word time had healed a lot of the pain. He now knew he could finally start putting Fina behind him and that was the worst hurdle to get over.

After a long pause of silence Sendaria spoke breaking the silence as they listened to the sound of the rain falling around them. "You don't need to be able to see, to spot the beauty in each and every raindrop..." she looked up at him and smiled. Vyse couldn't help but smile back, it was the same beautiful smile that he had now seen just a handful of times and he wanted to see her smile like that more often. "I regret Vyse that I was never able to see the world as you Aika and Fina have, to have sailed each corner of the world is something I can't help but be jealous of." She sighed before continuing "I just wish that I had been able to see each corner of the world before I lost my sight". Getting up from his spot he walked over to Sendaria's side "Well you may not be able to see the world but you feel a part of it…" he uttered to her. She looked up at him and smiled "Maybe one day I'll be able to".


	10. Voyage to the Stars

**Voyage to the stars**

It had been almost three months since the ball. Vyse was steering the Black Hawk to Valua so that he, Fina, Aika, Eric and Sendaria could go out on a round the world trip. Vyse smiled he could remember the night of the ball where he and Sendaria had chatted late into the evening about anything they could thing think of. He realised how much they had in common, yet he also saw their differences. Sendaria was obviously of noble birth, she was well poised yet independent, she also loved to cook and dance although this had been difficult for her since she became blind.

After he had heard she loved to dance he had dragged her back into the ballroom and they ended up dancing into the early hours. Vyse knew he wasn't a brilliant dancer, he'd only learnt how to when he was forced to by Enrique when he became a recognised noble of new Valua a few months before Aika and Fina left Crescent Isle. Sendaria though, she was fantastic, now that the dance floor was almost empty she had nothing to worry about, her moves were so vibrant and perfectly in time, and she even laughed and smiled the whole time. She seemed so confident while they were dancing, he felt as if he was seeing a more confident part of the old her before she was blind, and he wished he could see that side to her more often.

He really felt as if he had gotten to know her so much in just that one night. After they had finished dancing they retreated back to the porch and he talked about the stars and the world outside. Sen listened intently to each word he said her smile beaming at him encouraging him to carry on.

Coming out of his thoughts Vyse looked at out onto the skies. He grinned at Aika who was standing next to him, just as if not more eager than him to get back to Valua. Fina stood next to them, she and Vyse had become more distant since the ball but his excuse was that he was trying to get over her and he also knew she disapproved of him being friends with Sen.

They had just spent over a month on crescent isle. Vyse catching up with the builders on what work had been done on the island and the work he wished for them to carry out while they were away. He had also carried out the maintenance required on the Black Hawk so the trip could go ahead. He'd been planning it since the night at the ball. He had found out it was Sendaria birthday three months after the ball and he'd organised the trip as a surprise so she could visit each of the world's continents.

Smiling, he remembered one of the days they had spent with her in the kitchen with Aika, Fina and Eric cooking up dinner when the thunderstorms were so bad over the city most of the palace staff were unable to get into work so they had decided to cook dinner themselves. Aika and Fina and Eric were on dessert duty while Sendaria and Vyse ended up cooking dinner. Vyse knew cooking was not one of his strengths but Sendaria told him what to do, him being her eyes as he wouldn't let her cut anything or handle anything hot on her own. She told him what to do and how much of every ingredient to add. It took a long time as she wanted to make sure everything was perfect but by her instructions he managed to make a good meal for everyone. The five of them were well behaved until after dessert when it came to cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Vyse had joked about the mess where Aika had been making whipped cream and she ended up throwing the leftovers at him, the mess splattering over both him and Sendaria. Both of them had laughed Sendaria licking the wiping her face off before eating part of it and giggling, throwing it back and hitting Eric and ended up initiating a food fight between all of them.

Smirking to himself he could see Valua in the distance, he had told Sendaria he was bringing his ship back to Valua and she had got so excited at the thought of seeing it. He hadn't told the reason he was bringing it back though, she must have just assumed it was just their return ride from Crescent Isle.

Even though Sendaria had him had become close friends in the coming months she would only be open with him or smile when it came to him talking about his past or talking about the world around them, if he tried to divert the conversation to her she closed off and returned more to the Sendaria he had originally met. It made things strained at times at he wanted to know more about her and considering the trust he had put in her talking about his situation with Aika and Fina he had hoped that she would be more open with him by now.

As the Black Hawk began to pull into the harbour he found himself looking for Sen on the docks among all the small figures gathered waiting for people to enter the city. Pulling up the ship into their designated dock Vyse could see Aika and Fina already on the deck waiting to depart. It was then he saw Aika and Fina begin waving, following their gaze he saw Eric and Sendaria on the dock waving back, welcoming them all back to the city. Aika and Fina tied the ship down to the dock and left ship before Vyse was on deck. He could see Aika happily hugging Eric Fina happily chatting to him as they headed back up to the palace. It was so strange that despite how close Aika and Eric had become in the past few months they hadn't begun dating, even though it was obvious how much they liked each other.

Diverting his eyes down towards the dock he saw Sendaria looking out toward the sky, her hands on her chest. Jumping down from the ship he landed next to her causing her to jump and him to laugh. "Vyse!" she called moving closer to him "Welcome back" she smiled happily underneath her usual black robe. "Hey Sen" he said smiling happy to be back around her, because at present she was his closest friend. It was then he noticed the rectangular blue box clasped close to her chest "What's that Sen?" he asked moving closer to her. Her smile grew "It's a gift" she said outstretching her left hand "To welcome you back" she continued. Vyse wasn't expecting this at all, if he'd known she was going to get him something he would have got her something as well. "It was a surprise, I knew you you'd buy me something if I let on I was getting you something" she knew him well he thought but he couldn't help but smile. Taking the box from her hand he opened it to see a small silver chain the flag design for the black hawk immortalised as a pendant. He really didn't know what to say, moving closer to her pulled her body to his and hugging her "Thank you Sen, it's a great gift" he heard her sigh "I happy you like it, I was worried you wouldn't" _Just like her_ he thought.

Pulling away he undid the red scarf around his neck. "I won't need this then anymore" he grinned and taking a step back closer to her he tied it loosely around her neck. Sendaria ran her hands up and clasped it "I can't accept this Vyse" she said running her hands over the material "Well its yours now, like it or not" he grinned. She smiled "You're so stubborn" she giggled. He grinned trying to clasp the chain on his neck "let me" she called moving closer to him. Stretching her arms around his neck she took hold of the chain, there faces were mere inches apart, Vyse had tried to ignore his attraction to her, but even now, when she was almost completely covered from head to toe he couldn't put his feelings to one side. "There we go" she said removing her hands and taking a step back and smiling, "I hope it suits you". "Well I think it does" he said smiling back. After a few brief moments of silence Vyse began "Well Sen do you want a tour of the ship?" her head shot up "I'd like that" she clasped her hands together and so taking her hand he guided her into the ship.

The black hawk wasn't the biggest ship, but Vyse wanted it to be small enough so he Aika and Fina could man it alone. Taking Sen across the ship he helped held the door open and helped her inside and across into the common room followed by the connecting small kitchen. He smiled as Sen ran her hands around everything trying to immortalise in her memory the layout of the room. He found it peaceful watching her as she did this, especially when little things such as a choice of engraving in the woof would cause her to smile. After she was done, he took her up to the small bridge showing her the navigation and maintenance consoles Fina and Aika operated and finally the wheel which he spun causing the ship to move slightly and Sen to panic. Laughing at her trying to stabilise herself a deep pink blush caressing her cheeks.

Taking her down below deck taking special care with her down the stairs so she wouldn't fall "There's no need to be so careful" she commented smiling "I won't break Vyse" and began to laugh. He grinned "I don't want any casualties on my ship Sen" he replied back causing her to stick her tongue out at him. "Well these are the personal quarters and the stock rooms he commented" taking her hand he pointed down the ship "Down there is the main stock room" letting go of her hand "To the right here is my room" he said patting the door "Next door is Fina's room and directly across is Aika's" Sendaria nodded. Vyse couldn't help but smile, he knew it was time to let her know about his little plan "However for the next couple of weeks Aika will be bunking with Fina and you'll be having her room". "What do you mean I'll be using her room?" she asked a little shocked. "Well I've planned a trip to show you some of Arcadia" he added leaning his shoulders against his door. Sendaria stood there seemingly unsure how to respond before she whispered "Thank you Vyse". It wasn't the response he was expecting but Sen wasn't someone that wasn't easy to predict. Looking away briefly he continued "We'll be putting Eric in the other stockro…" before he could finish Sen had taken him by surprise, pressing her hands and face against his chest. "Thank you so much Vyse" she uttered. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her "You're welcome Sen" he uttered back.

Back at the palace a few hours later, Vyse was sitting in with Sendaria in her room as she was packing for the trip. Lying down on her bed next to her luggage his hands behind his head he watched as Sen paced back and forth putting articles of clothing and other items in her suitcase. "So Vyse" she said breaking the silence "How are things between you and Fina while you were gone?" she asked leaning down and pulling out a box from under her bed. "Pretty strained" he replied, "We didn't speak too much, seems each time we do we end up in an argument over something" he sighed.

"Sorry to hear that, I think it would be nice for you if she would give you another chance" she smiled. "She should realise how different you are from normal men and then she would want you back for certain". Vyse smiled "I guess a part of me still wants her back, but I've been finding myself getting over her slowly". She smiled and added "As long as you're happy". "I am" he responded "more so now that I'm back" she blushed and moved into her bathroom. "So Sen?" he began "What have you been up to while I was gone?" Popping her head out of the door she answered "Not much just reading really I guess... nothing that special, there isn't as good a selection of books in Braille as I would like".

"Guess not" he continued turning his head to see the large pile of books near her window. "Anyway" said Sen coming out of the bathroom a few items in hand "Where are we going first?" she beamed a bright smile at him. He smiled back "Nasrad is our first stop" he began. "The shops are good and the palace has been rebuilt with a natural spa that Aika and Fina want to go visit" Sendaria nodded and pulled her case shut. "I think that should be everything I need". Getting up from her bed the two of the two of them headed out to begin their trip.


End file.
